The present invention relates to a new variety of Caryopteris, commonly known as bluebeard, which is grown as an ornamental shrub grown for use in the garden and landscape, and as a container plant. The new invention is known botanically as Caryopteris×incana and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘LISAURA’.
The inventor has been interested in the genus Caryopteris and its breeding potential since 1998. Commencing in 1998, the inventor acquired plants of existing cultivars of the species Caryopteris×clandonensis and also raised plants as seedlings from these cultivars. The inventor's variety Caryopteris×clandonensis ‘First Choice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,958) arose from this breeding programme.
The inventor has been particularly interested in raising gold-leafed forms of Caryopteris. There are very few gold-leafed varieties in commerce and the inventor feels that the characteristic blue flowers of Caryopteris present very well against golden foliage. However, the inventor is concerned that the golden foliage must not scorch or bleach in full sun.
In spring 1999, the inventor raised several seedlings from seed harvested during 1998 from the gold-foliaged cultivar Caryopteris×clandonensis ‘Worcester Gold’ (unpatented). These seedlings were observed for foliage color through the summer of 1999. One seedling was selected as having the best combination of gold leaf color and plant habit and vigor. The inventor grew and over-wintered this seedling and collected seed from it during summer 2000.
In 2000, in order to bring more variation into the breeding programme, the inventor decided to introduce the species Caryopteris incana which carries larger, broader leaves relative to Caryopteris×clandonensis and which bears its flowers all around the stem. In the fall of 2000, the inventor sowed a single row of seeds of Caryopteris incana in between a double row of the seeds which the inventor had collected from the gold-foliaged seedling of Caryopteris×clandonensis. 
During 2001, after open pollination had taken place, the inventor collected seed from plants in the center row, namely from plants raised as Caryopteris incana. These seeds were sown immediately and the inventor observed that although the foliage size and shape was typical of Caryopteris incana, only two seedlings bore golden foliage. These two seedlings were transplanted to a garden border for over-wintering and were allowed to grow naturally for the following two years. The inventor selected one, ‘LISAURA’ in 2004.
‘LISAURA’ exhibits upright habit, aromatic, golden colored foliage, and scented amethyst-blue flowers that bloom in late summer. ‘LISAURA’ grows 46 cm. in height and 46 cm. in width during the first year, reaching 90 cm. in height and 90 cm. in width at maturity. Cultural needs include full sun, well-draining moderately fertile soil, and moderate water.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the female parent, in as much as both plants exhibit similarly large and broad leaves. However, the gold-foliaged ‘LISAURA’ is readily distinguishable from the green-leafed female parent.
‘LISAURA’ may also be compared with the unknown male parent, a gold-foliaged seedling of Caryopteris×clandonensis. Although golden colored foliage is common to both, the leaves of ‘LISAURA’ are larger and broader and the flowers of ‘LISAURA’ completely circle the stem rather than being borne on one side of the stem.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘LISAURA’ was accomplished in 2004 at the inventor's nursery in Hampshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was conducted using the method of softwood cuttings under mist. Since that time under careful observation ‘LISAURA’ has been determined fixed, stable and to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.
The inventor filed an application for European Community Plant Breeders' Rights for ‘LISAURA’ on Feb. 19, 2007, Serial No. 2007/0448. The inventor made the first public sale or distribution of ‘LISAURA’ on Aug. 12, 2007.